Shared Space
by Clearly Odd
Summary: "This is exactly why teenage boys shouldn't be forced to share a bed, Dave decided."  Dave/John slash, fill for the kink meme, oneshot.


Author's Note: Welp. Taking another stab at some porn. This is yet another fill for the kink meme, though I'm not entirely sure I really met the prompt… Um. Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck and I am not making any money off of these terrible writings.

Shameless Plug: Come check out Homestuck Plot Waffles- found at http:/ /homestuckplotwaffles. tumblr. com/ (minus the spaces). It's a monthly writing challenge blog and anyone can join in! Signups for the April challenge are happening now, but will close on the 30th, so hurry if you want to participate!

-/-/-

This was _exactly_ why it was a bad idea for teenage boys to double up while sleeping, Dave decided.

The hastily assembled pile of blankets and pillows that made a barely acceptable sleeping surface was too small to start with. The temperature on the meteor was far too low to be comfortable for sleeping- not that the trolls noticed, being as warm-blooded as they were. And, of course, there were those pesky budding hormones. All of this had culminated into the situation Dave Strider found himself in now- plastered snugly against his best friend's warm back and, more problematic, his burgeoning erection pressed firmly to his strictly no-homo best friend's ass.

He wouldn't really be complaining, save for the fact John had absolutely no idea this was happening. Eager though Dave would have been for the chance to tangle beneath the sheets with his friendleader, he wanted full consent. Asleep was definitely not fully consenting.

However, from the past few nights they shared in the same poor excuse for a bed, Dave had at least gathered that John was a heavy sleeper. Tossing and turning barely stirred him, and the blonde felt confident he would be able to successfully pull away and get up without disturbing his bedmate. He was a little reluctant to leave though; awkward boner or no, it was nice to share this sort of closeness with the object of his affection. It wasn't as though John wouldn't gladly share a hug, or even some self-dubbed "bro cuddles," but this was just different.

The remaining trolls had been uncomfortable with the idea sharing sleeping quarters with the humans and the humans reciprocated, but Rose had insisted she simply wasn't comfortable sleeping in such close spaces with the boys. This left the kids in two pairs with their choice between two rooms and before he really knew what had happened, Dave found himself stuck in the tinier, hole-in-a-wall of a room because John had wanted to be chivalrous and give up the bigger room to the girls. On the up side, however, it did give Dave an excuse as to why he and John woke up so close to one another.

But now, there was no need for excuses. There was just a comfort in being pressed together, sharing their warmth, John's sleep-limp body spooned against Dave's slighter frame. No, wait, there was something wrong with that phrase. Dave realized with a start that John was not limp, but rather tense and, upon closer inspection, appeared to be awake. Well, shit. "…John?" He murmured into the near-darkness.

In the dim glow of John's Cosbytop (which had to be at least the fifth incarnation of the disturbing device), he felt more than he saw the boy stir against him. He was obviously awake, but he wasn't saying a word. "Egbert… I know you're awake." Dave said, a bit louder this time.

John cleared his throat and shifted again. Dave swallowed a curse; he would almost swear the brunette was pressing back against his crotch on purpose. _Almost_- the thought was still a bit ridiculous. "Look, sorry, I'll just…" The blonde began pulling away from John but he was stopped when the other boy's hand darted back and grabbed his wrist, tugging him close again. "…John?"

Dave wasn't entirely sure what was going on at this point, but he could feel his friend shifting around slightly and oh god, what if this turned out to be one of those nightmares where everything is good and then suddenly someone turns around and they have Lil' Cal's face and- no, it was just John. The dark-haired boy had twisted around enough that his face was towards Dave's and his dark freckles and orthodontically lacking teeth were just visible in the dim light. "Don't go away." John whispered.

For once, the ever verbose Strider was at a loss for words. He was laying in the semi-darkness in a room in a lab filled with trolls on a meteor, with his obvious arousal pressed against the pleasant backside of his good friend who was telling him not to go; he supposed he brook a lack of eloquence this once. Instead, he settled for a simple, "What?"

His friend was silent for a moment, gnawing on his bottom lip in indecision. "I've been waiting for you to wake up. You… you were sort of, uh," John let out a strangled noise that was more embarrassment than discomfort, "_Thrusting_. In your sleep. Against… y'know, me…"

Dave wished it wasn't so dark so he could see the blush that was likely spreading across John's face. Then again, if it were brighter, John would be able to see the matching flush spreading across Dave's face and that simply wouldn't do. "Oh, man, I-"

John cut him off. "I just didn't want you to go because it wouldn't really be fair you to go and… take care of things and just… leave me here."

Then John was shifting back again and, oh, that just _had_ to be on purpose… Oh. _Oh!_ Right… As soon as the full realization of what John was suggesting resonated in Dave's head, any thoughts and fantasies about what they might've done promptly fled his imagination. He was left uncertain what to do and, since John had stopped moving, it seemed he was feeling the same. But his ass was still pressing against Dave's erection and that seemed like a good place to start.

He took a deep breath and gave a tentative thrust upwards against John's rear, causing the other boy to release a breathy little noise Dave quickly decided he wanted more of. He brought a hand up and ran it down John's side before grabbing onto his hip and thrusting up with a little more force, which amplified the volume of the noise just a bit. Repeating the action and tightening his grip, Dave set out to make that noise into an all-out _moan_ and he felt he was making pretty good headway until John's hand found his hip and caused him to still. The blonde opened his eyes (when had they closed?) and saw John opening his own blue orbs and taking a deep breath. For a panicked second, Dave wondered if John had decided they were done, but the dark-haired boy put the fear to rest when he rolled over onto his other side and faced Dave. "My neck was getting tired." He muttered before leaning in close and placing hesitant lips against his friend's.

That first, soft kiss broke off quickly and was replaced with deeper, harder meetings of the lips. As John scooted in closer, pressing his lower half against Dave's, the blonde could feel that his friend was, indeed, as into their activities as he was. The bulge tenting the front of John's sleep pants was pleasingly stiff and offered a wonderful friction when it was pressed hard against the matching protrusion in Dave's boxers. "_Mmh_," John hummed against Dave's mouth at the dual sensations of their erections making contact through fabric and Dave's tongue stroking inexpertly against his.

Dave let out a surprised breath and broke the kiss when John pushed their hips together harder, questing for more pressure and distracting the blonde. Multitasking wasn't really in their repertoire just yet, being as this was their first adventure between the sheets, but they weren't complaining. Belatedly realizing his hands were just clenching against the blankets pointlessly, Dave brought his right hand back up to John's hip, spreading his fingers little wider in search of more contact. This prompted John to move his hands as well, which had previously been sandwiched in the ever-shrinking space between the two boys. He slid his left hand under Dave's head and brought it against the back of his skull, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together once more.

They were uncoordinated to say the least, as John messily and haltingly explored Dave's mouth, forced to break off every now and then to voice some noise of pleasure as Dave continued snapping his hips up and down against John's in an odd sort of one-two rhythm. The lack of coordination did little to lessen the shocks of pleasure running up and down their bodies, however, or the enthusiasm they were acting with. Dave's hand was sliding lower and lower, until he found himself with quite a nice handful of John's ass, if the blonde did say so himself, and he squeezed the yielding flesh gently with his next upward thrust. "_Ah_- Dave!" John called out with an initial note of surprise and an ending whine of arousal.

And, fuck, if the way John had practically moaned his name didn't do something to egg Dave on. He gripped the brunette's ass harder, trying to spread his fingers wider and letting them dip slightly into the cleft between the cheeks, the thin, soft fabric of John's pajama bottoms stretching accommodatingly with his digits. "_Hnngah-_ _D_…" The blonde's name was on the tip of John's tongue, they both knew it, but the slightly shorter boy silenced the cry by pressing his lips against Dave's throat.

John wrestled his arm from between their chests and slid it up Dave's back, pressing against the blonde's shoulder blade as he laved the boy's Adams apple messily with his tongue. They were now pressed together completely from shoulder to knee, Dave's arm trapped between them and clutching John's t-shirt, both panting and grinding together forcefully, almost desperately at that point. Dave could feel the heat coming off of John's face and once again wished it was bright enough to see the flush that had surely joined the freckles across his cheeks. The thought only lasted a moment, though, before John attempted sucking on his Adams apple. "Hu- _Oh,_" Dave found himself moaning under his best friend's efforts, "E_g- John_. Fucking…"

He could feel as well as hear John chuckle against his skin and the blonde frowned despite the pleasant sensation of the heir running his tongue down to the place where his neck became his shoulder. Determined to pull that moan out of his friend yet, he reached down a bit and hitched John's leg over his hip, sliding into the extra space provided and redoubling his efforts. Pressing his dick to John's once more, going for as much contact as he could, he began rubbing against his friend, hard and fast, and attempting to keep a rhythm rather than devolving into the senseless grinding they'd just been engaging in. "Oh-" John's mouth came away from his shoulder for a moment with a gasp of pleasured surprise and Dave kept moving, grinding the length of their erections together through two thin layers of cloth.

"Ah- hah- _ahh,_" The heir's pleasured noises grew steadily louder as he humped back against Dave, who was letting out breathy groans of his own, too close to the edge to really care about what ridiculous sounds came out of his mouth.

The inexperienced teens weren't destined to last long, and John came first with a loud cry. "_Dave-!_" The movement of his hips stopped as his release spilled into his pajama bottoms.

Dave lasted less than a minute longer, spending himself in his boxers, John's name leaking out of his throat in a long, low groan.

The two lay their panting for a few minutes, tangled together so completely they weren't certain they could extricate their limbs from the mess. John's forehead was pressed against Dave's shoulder and his leg was still slung over the other's hip while one of the blonde's legs was pressed between John's, as their arms were still clinging to one another. John's fingers were tangled hopelessly in blonde hair and Dave's fingers were, likewise, lost in the twists of John's shirt. The brunette moved first, wiggling back a bit and releasing his hold on Dave's hair, which caused his counterpart of let go of his shirt and assist in the detangling process.

Finally, they were on separate sides of the blanket-mattress and were able to get up and stumble over to where they kept their things. They both donned fresh bottoms, changing back to back despite what they had just done together, and then wandered back to the bed. The air was heavy with what might have been awkwardness had they not found themselves quite suddenly utterly exhausted. Instead, as Dave laid down on his side of the makeshift mattress, John scooted back to meet him, pressing against the blonde's chest. "Hm," Dave allowed the small sound of approval to pass his lips as he wrapped his arms up around John.

"I knew you were a cuddler." John mumbled before stifling a yawn.

"Shut it, Egbert." Dave muttered.

He didn't release his hold, however, and John shifted around in the knight's arms until he was facing Dave again and pressed his forehead to the other boy's shoulder once more. "Yeah, okay," A pause for a yawn, "But I make no promises about the morning."

Dave barely managed to push away the fond smile that threatened to break across his face before he drifted off to sleep, John not far behind.

-/-/-

Author's Note: Wow, this is so out of character, isn't it? I just… porn is hard. It's hard and nobody but everyone who's ever written something porny understands. Yeah… Despite all that, I hope somebody enjoyed this!


End file.
